No sé que será, pero ¡sígueme!
by knightwh
Summary: Craig y Tweek son descubiertos por los señores Tucker mientras se besaban. El impacto de descubrirlo les va a llevar a los problemas. Para evitar que los separen, Craig hará lo que sea... y escaparse con el rubio parece ser su mejor idea.


**No sé que será, pero ¡sígueme!**

**Como parte de mi misión de Año Nuevo, me propuse escribir varios One–Shot. ¿Por qué?, pues porque quiero y puedo.  
En especial, este Fic lo escribo porque alguien me dijo que le gustaban los "escapes". Supongo que puede considerarse un… ¿"regalo"?**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original. Solo los utilizo para crear una fantasía que deberíamos ver en la serie._

Tenía la adrenalina disparada… podía sentir su corazón latir como nunca antes lo hizo. Aquella situación no era para menos… robó la motocicleta de su padre y andaba casi volando sobre el concreto de la avenida.  
Tan solo unos minutos antes, Craig Tucker había tenido la peor de las discusiones familiares. Sus padres habían encontrado al moreno, su adorado "hijo heterosexual, machín y siempre mujeriego", besándose apasionadamente en una banca del parque que estaba justo frente al lago. No habría problema alguno, de no ser por "la pareja" que su hijo apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo bien formado de 17 años… y eso fue, porque se trataba precisamente de un hombre. No cualquiera… ¡era su amigo Tweek!  
El rubio paranoico de camiseta siempre mal abrochada, aquel que lo visitaba a menudo para "hacer la tarea"… cosa que ya ni creían. El primero en darse cuenta, fue Tweek, empujó a Craig con un golpe y aun cuando el moreno lo miró enfadado, como si a un tigre le intentaran quitar el bocado del hocico, tuvo que golpearlo para que el moreno le bajara a la calentura y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo… y aun quedaba por suceder.  
Pasó lo que tenía que pasar… llamaron a los padres de Tweek y lo retuvieron en la casa Tucker hasta que llegaran y pudieron hablar de aquella "conducta inapropiada" que presentaron los chicos. El mayor infarto se lo llevaron los señores Tweak… ni siquiera podían imaginar lo que fuera que los señores Tucker hubiesen visto para estar tan enfadados. Dijeron "beso"… pero eso podía significar mil cosas.  
Tomaron al rubio con coraje, lo amenazaron con venderlo de esclavo… pero ahora en serio… y lo arrastraron bajo amenaza de nunca jamás volver a ver al moreno.

De esa forma, llegaron a la primera escena… la de Tucker robando la motocicleta, conduciendo como un loco para tratar de llegar a Tweek antes de que le hicieran algo. No quería alejarse de él jamás… no quería imaginar un futuro sin sus paranoias, sin sus llamadas en medio de la noche para que lo ayudara a dormir, porque los gnomos estaban robando su ropa interior de nuevo y no había forma de detenerlos… de esa forma, podía volver a trepar aquel árbol y cerrar la puerta de su habitación… cobijándose bajo aquellas colchas que solo eran cálidas por contener al rubio bajo él y que, abrazándolo con cuidado y entrelazando sus pies fríos con los del cafeinómano, hacerlo dormir hasta el siguiente amanecer…

Estacionó la motocicleta tan solo un par de casas atrás. La casa de Tweek era el 19071… los focos seguían prendidos y soportar bajo la nieve no era precisamente algo "soportable", pero sabia que debía esperar hasta que el padre de Tweek se cansara de gritarle y permitir que lo dejaran ir a su habitación para poder trepar por la rama y entrar por la ventana.

Una hora bajo la nieve… después… comenzó a llover. El agua más helada que jamás antes sintió. Cuando la lluvia se volvió llovizna, el clima bajó aun más y Craig comenzó a dejar de sentir los dedos. Temblaba como condenado, pero era paciente y decidido… solo si se trataba de Tweek.

50 minutos más… y de pronto los gritos se calmaron.

"Llegó el momento".

Trepó las ramas con torpeza, culpa de sus extremidades entumidas y la ropa mojada. Ahí estaba, dentro de la habitación. Tweek golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, gritando Dios sabia que cosas… después se cansó de pelear y finalmente se giró en dirección de la ventana. Ahí estaba Craig.

– ¡Craig! – Se sorprendió al gritar y comenzó a susurrar. Seguramente sus padres seguían en el primer piso discutiendo. – ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

– ¡Bastante!...

– Pasa, rápido… – Repuso el rubio, jalándose la camiseta y abriendo la ventana. Solo necesitó un segundo para que la brisa helada colándose por ahí, le permitiera saber cuanto frío tendría el moreno.

– No, Tweek… vine por ti… no quiero vivir sin ti, no quiero que te alejen de mi lado…

– ¡Craig yo..! – De nuevo a bajar el volumen. – Yo tampoco… papá dijo que me enviará con mi tía a Florida… no quiero ir a Florida, Craig… no quiero dejarte…

– Entonces vámonos ya, Tweek. – El moreno puso un brazo sobre una rama que estaba sobre su cabeza y apoyó con mayor firmeza el pie que lo mantenía en aquel árbol. – Huyamos…

– ¿A dónde?

– No lo sé…

– Pero no tenemos dinero, Craig… – El rubio se abrazó a si mismo, el frio comenzaba a calarle demasiado. Corrió a su ropero y sacó una gabardina de pana verde. Ofreció una chaqueta al moreno y este comenzó a cambiar su sudadera azul empapada de inmediato.

– No me importa… buscaré la forma de mantenerte… a los dos.

– ¿Y si nos encuentran?

– Volvemos a huir… no te van a separar de mi lado nunca, Tweekers… – El moreno miró entristecido a su novio y después al fondo, a su habitación. La verdad era que el no estaba acostumbrado del todo a la típica vida de pueblito, pero quizá Tweek no encontraría cómodo dejar todos los lujos para irse a pasar malestares con un "tipo como él". – Solo tu podrías, mi Tweek…

– Yo no quiero eso, Craig… pero… pensémoslo mejor…

Desde la escuela primaria, cuando pelearon por culpa del grupo de Stanley Marsh, ellos dos habían tenido oportunidad de conocerse mucho más de lo que se habrían conocido si eso jamás hubiera pasado. Se caían bien… después de todo, Craig siempre fue un niño frio y buscapleitos… mientras que Tweek era la clase de chico que no se metía con nadie por sus miedos cada vez mas irreales e imposibles… se volvió en algo espontaneo. Después, en la secundaria, ambos se volvieron inseparables… compartieron muchos momentos importantes juntos, pero no fue hasta que Tweek tuvo su primera novia, que Craig se dio cuenta de ciertos sentimientos que llevaba negándose tiempo atrás. Y como su solución a todas las cosas, evadirlo, no había funcionado… prefirió tomar sus propias medidas y quitarle a la chica por las malas. Imponiéndose, como solía hacer, convenció a Tweek de que dejarla era lo mejor… pero aun así, solo el tiempo, la paciencia y la perseverancia (conjunto de valores que el JAMÁS practicaba), consiguió que Tweek considerara siquiera darle una oportunidad. Todos pensaban que era una perdida de tiempo desperdiciar tanto al lado de alguien como Tweek Tweak… pero para él, Craig Tucker, era el mejor de los premios en esta y cualquier otra tierra.

Lo que no sabía era que Tweek lo amaba de la misma forma… aunque le fuera tan difícil demostrarlo.

– Será como quieras, Tweek… – Decepcionado, el moreno terminó de abrochar aquella chaqueta y saltar de vuelta al árbol. Tweek se asustó cuando lo vio descender, pero mas fue su miedo al ver que se alejaba. Sabia que no estaba molesto con él… pero aun así dolía…

Craig se cobijó más y montó la motocicleta. El frio aquella noche era mas pesado que nunca… pero por motivos distintos a los acostumbrados. Suspiró cansado y encendió el motor… de vuelta a aquella casa…

– ¿Y donde vamos a pasar la noche? – Entonces, como la más dulce de las sorpresas, la voz de Tweek se escuchó en su oído. Sin darse cuenta de cómo o cuando, el rubio estaba ahí también. Bajo la misma nieve y con el mismo frío, con su cuerpo recargado contra el suyo y con su cabeza recargada en el espacio entre su cuello y sus hombros, dándole aun más calor del que necesitaba. – Si se puede saber…

– Donde sea… si puedo estar contigo. – "Un motel, quizá", pensaba feliz de la vida el moreno.

Tweek moría de pánico, jamás había trepado una motocicleta y para ser honestos, no planeaba hacerlo jamás… pero si era junto a Craig, entonces podía considerarlo lo mas seguro posible.

– Te quiero mucho… Craig… – Solo pudo admitirlo porque sabía que en esa posición, el moreno no podía ver lo rojo que se ponía diciéndolo.

– Y yo a ti, Tweekers… te amo… No se que será de nosotros de aquí adelante… probablemente sean mas problemas que cosas buenas… pero quiero estar contigo… quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a dejar ir… solo quiero una cosa, Tweek.

– ¿Que cosa?

– Solo sígueme…

**Ni siquiera es la aventura completa… muchas cosas pudieron pasar para llegar hasta aquí… y definitivamente, muchas más pasaran después… quizá esto inspire a algunos otros "chicos espontáneos" como Craig XD  
Pero como esto es un One–Shot… pues hasta aquí llega.  
Muchas gracias por leer :D  
Hay nos veremos. Ah! Y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos acá en FF.  
**

**By: Roglia15**


End file.
